Lighting systems are well known in the art and can be effective means of advertising or decorating information or creating artistic displays. For example, FIG. 1 depicts conventional lighting system 101 that can have neon sign 103, window 105, and source of electricity 107. During use, neon sign 103 can be hung in window 105 while source of electricity 107 can enable sign 103 to illuminate. One of the problems commonly associated with system 101 is its limited use. For example, the message of sign 103 can be fixed and may not be changed. The installation of such message sign on a structure can do damage to the structure and/or the message by using tools, screws or nails. Additionally, manually creating light displays can be time consuming, disorganized, and difficult to reproduce.
Conventional lighting and advertising systems including, but not limited to, digital billboards and wallscapes may not be installed without causing damage to a structure where they are installed. These conventional lighting systems can be an investment that may not provide a return on the investment and can be expensive to install and maintain. Poor weather conditions can damage conventional lighting systems, and low visibility can make it difficult to see images and/or video from a distance. Distortion of building architecture can negatively impact a city's skyline or scene and may not be suitable for preserving a historical building when using conventional lighting systems. Accordingly, conventional lighting systems can provide several shortcomings.